


Without You I'm Just Foam

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Kaoru has never seen Kanata so angry, and he wonders what his problem is. And then, he sees him, locked in a big prison of glass, watched by all those people.Humans could be horrible creatures.





	Without You I'm Just Foam

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUMA !!! ♥   
> A prompt given by @Cam, I really hope you'll enjoy it ^^ (and that you won't kill me lmao)
> 
> I didn't know what to put for title and summary, unfortunately, so I wrote the first things that came in mind~
> 
> Enjoy!

           The sea. He wanted to go to the sea, but it was raining, it would be difficult to go there. But he wanted to surf, or even only walk on the sand, and watch the fishes jump. If he could, he would even dive to see them…

            Kaoru closed his eyes, trying not to think too much about the sea and the beach, about the girls he could meet. _No, not girls, actually, I only want to surf and enjoy the water._ The last time he went to the sea, it was with one of his friends, Kanata, whom he had taught to swim… Or rather, he had tried. No matter what he had done, Kanata sank. _Poor guy loves the sea more than anything and he can’t even swim…_

            His phone rang, and when he looked at the name, Kaoru couldn’t help but smile. Did he feel he was thinking about him?

“Hello Shinkai-kun.”

“Kaoru, let’s go to the aquarium.”

“Wow, you went straight to the subject, Shinkai-kun~” Kaoru laughed. “But why so suddenly?”

“They have a ‘new attraction’. I want to see it.”

            Kaoru blinked. Something seemed off with Kanata, but he couldn’t tell what.

“A new attraction?”

“There is a rumor…” His friend started. “...Let’s meet each other in front of the Aquarium at 2pm.”

            And he hanged up. Kaoru blinked once again and watched his phone. What was happening with his friend? He didn’t even ask if he wanted to go, he ordered him. And the worst was that Kaoru would obey. Because it meant leaving the house, and going around water. It wouldn’t be the same that the sea, but it was way closer than his room. So, he stood up and prepared himself to hang out with his friend.

 ____________________________________

“Shinkai-kun, I’m here~”

“Ah, Kaoru, it’s been a while.”

“We saw each other yesterday.”

“That’s what I say. It’s been a while.”

            Kanata only answered with a bubble bubble, and Kaoru shrugged.

“So, what’s that attraction you talked about?”

            If he had known that Kanata would go all serious, he wouldn’t have asked. It was the first time he saw him with such a mood. Good bye the happy Kanata and hello the angry Kanata.

“If the ‘rumor’ is true then humans are really horrible creatures who don’t deserve Mother Sea’s love.”

            Kaoru’s eyes opened wide. He didn’t know what that rumor was, but it definitely pissed off his friend, and if it did, then it was a bad thing. He didn’t even dare ask his friend about that rumor, and followed him through the crowd that went to the aquarium. _There are lots of people today… What’s happening…?_ He tried to listen around him, but he only heard scraps of conversations he didn’t understand at all.

“Mom, is that true it does exist?”

“We’ll see, darling.”

“I want to see her.”

“What’s her name?”

            Kaoru shook his head. He was scared of what he would discover. They finally entered the aquarium and Kanata went straight towards his goal, followed by a Kaoru a little bit lost. They arrived in a room where the crowd was way bigger than outside. _What’s happening…?_ Kanata went through the people, not caring at all about what they said, and when they arrived in front of the big aquarium, Kaoru’s eyes opened wide.

“Why isn’t she in the water?”

“I want to see her swim.”

“I want to hear her sing.”

            A mermaid. A young girl, apparently, with long untied hair that hid her face.

“What the…” He whispered.

“I can’t believe they’ve done something like that. Humans are such horrible creatures.”

            Kanata was more than pissed off and if he decided to break the aquarium to save the living being, Kaoru wouldn’t be surprised. He wouldn’t even stop him. Enclosing fishes was already bad, but a mermaid!? A mythical creature? Were they stupid!?   

“Kaoru, we have to save her.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

            The sadness in Kanata’s voice made him shivered. Nobody had the right to make his friend sad. This tall boy should always be happy, his eyes filled with fishes.

            Unable to watch that horrible spectacle anymore, the two young men left the aquarium without a look behind, and Kaoru felt so bad about that that he offered his friend to go eat an icecream somewhere, even though it was raining.

 

_________________________________________

 

            The dinner with his family had been quiet for once, and Kaoru was thankful for that. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with his father, and maybe every one could have seen it because his sister asked him if he was fine. He lied, of course, telling her that he was fine when he actually was really sad.

            Sat on his bed, he went through all the numbers saved in his phone while searching an idea to help the mermaid. Suddenly, he fell on a number he was used to, one he always sent texts, and he remembered something really important about it. His former girlfriend was the daughter of the Aquarium’s CEO. Maybe, _just maybe_ , she could help him…? He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to ask for her help but it was his only idea. So, he finally decided to send her a text, and prayed.

“Hey, how are you? :D”

“I’m fine thank you, and you?” The answer was.

“I’m fine, as always~ Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“I want to see the mermaid~ Can I come later, when the Aquarium will be closed? :)”

“You’re serious? ._. You and your love for women~ But I’ll disappoint you: it’s not a girl.”

            Kaoru blinked. So the mermaid was...a merman? Oh anyway, it wasn’t important. After all, he wanted to save her - no, him - from the Aquarium. What a better way than to find a way at the place itself?

“Aw, what a pity! But I still want to see him :) Pretty please? ♥”

“...Ok. But at one condition. Spend the night with me~♥”

            Kaoru thought about it. Spending the night with Rie wasn’t a bad thing and, besides, he would be able to see the merman, maybe to talk with him if he could talk like stories said. He just hoped he wouldn’t go there for nothing and that he would find a way to save him.

“Okay fine!”

            Now, he had to get prepared for his rendezvous.

 _________________________________________

 

Being able to enter the Aquarium thanks to his former girlfriend was a miracle, and Kaoru couldn’t help but be aware that he was lucky enough for that. Rie opened the door and told him not to break something, or she’ll break his head, and he nodded, knowing too much that she was able to do it.

            So he entered the room, alone, Rie staying outside with her lessons she had to study (“before we have fun” she had said) and he came closer to the merman. The creature was lying on a big rock, like he had seen him earlier, but this time his hair wasn’t on his face. So Kaoru was now the witness of beautiful purple eyes that looked upon him with such anger that it could stab him.

“Hm… Hello?”

            The merman didn’t answer, as expected, but it didn’t discourage Kaoru.

“My name is Kaoru, what’s yours?”

            The two purple eyes still looked at him angrily but not a word came from the mouth. Maybe he didn’t understand their language? _I didn’t think about that. Maybe he doesn’t understand. Crap. I should have asked Kanata about mermaids._

“I’m going to deliver you,” he said, though, “I don’t know how yet, but I’ll do it.”

            This time, there was a reaction. The merman sat, his eyes still staring at him, and then he jumped in the water. And it was beautiful. Kaoru couldn’t stop staring at the merman’s purple tail, waving in the water so gracefully that it almost looked like a ballet.

“Liar.”

            The word seemed to echo inside his head and Kaoru frowned. What was this voice…?

“Humans are all liars. Disgraces.”

“You’re wrong, not everybody is like that!”

“You are all.”

“No!”

            He understood that the merman was angry. After all, Kaoru wouldn’t like to be locked in an aquarium when he could be in the sea.

“What’s your name?”

“Who cares?”

“I care.”

            Still glaring at him, the merman finally answered:

“Souma.”

“That’s a cute name.”

“I don’t care of your compliment, disgrace.”

            It hurt a little bit, but he tried to keep his calm.

“I don’t care of what you think of me, but I’ll keep my promise and free you.”

“Oh? And how?”

“That’s… a good question, but I’ll find the answer!”

Souma arched an eyebrow, not seeming convinced.

“So, please, wait patiently.”

“Waiting…” The merman whispered. “Do you think I’ll stay there and be a beautiful beast for them? No way!”

“What do you mean?”

“There is only one thing to do for us, mermaids and mermen.”  

He kept swimming but his purple eyes were always staring at Kaoru, as if he was expecting something from him. But Kaoru didn’t know what was happening, nor what to do at this very moment. He could call Kanata, but deep inside him, he felt it would be too late. Rie? No, the girl would try to stop him. After all, Souma was the true attraction of her dad’s aquarium....

“It’s about time for me...” The merman continued and Kaoru’s heart beat faster than before for a strange reason. “...to become bubbles.”

“Wait, what?”

            But Souma didn’t answer and stopped, his eyes piercing the blond with all the hatred and sadness he felt. Kaoru swallowed and his eyes opened wide when a bright aura surrounded the merman.

“Wait, what are you doing!?”

“Good bye, Kaoru. Meeting wasn’t a blessing at all.”

“What, no wait stop please, I…”

            But the merman closed his eyes, and suddenly, he exploded into bubbles. Surprised, Kaoru fell in his legs, tears pouring on his cheeks…

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up, his eyes wide opened, staring at the rock roof. He rubbed his face, hiding it behind his fingers, and whispered:

“A bad dream. It was only a bad dream.”

            He then looked between his fingers and sighed of relief. Everything was alright. He was well in the sea, in his cave. _No, our cave_. He looked around him but his husband wasn’t here. Worried, he tried to swim but yellow tail didn’t answer. And it hurt, a lot.

“Ah, Kaoru, you’re finally awake.” A man’s voice said and Kaoru sighed in relief once again.

“Souma, I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I should be the one saying that, you idiot.”

            Kaoru tilted his head, not knowing what his husband was saying. Once again, he tried to swim but he couldn’t, and he frowned.

“Don’t move.” Souma said. “Your wound isn’t fully heal yet.”

“Heal…? Wait, what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No…? I only remember my dream…”

            Seeing Souma frowning, Kaoru told him his dream and the more he did it, the more Souma’s face went pale.

“Souma, what’s the problem?”

“You’re an idiot. I’m not the one who had been locked. It was you.”

“What?”

            Kaoru stared at Souma as if he was crazy, but his husband seemed really serious and worried.

“Wait what?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Kaoru shook his head. “We were playing with all the children near the costs, as usual, when this monster came. You know, the ship. And then, they throw a net. They caught a child, but you saved him and got caught instead.”

“I… Don’t remember at all.”

            It was strange that he didn’t remember. Actually, he didn’t know if he should be happy about that or not. Something told him that it weren’t good memories…

“I swam as fast as possible to find Kanata-dono, and when I told the story, he was so angry. I’ve never seen him like that.”

            Kanata, being angry? That was strange, and at the same time, he wasn’t that surprised. After all, the man had promised to protect the sea and every day, he was doing his best. He even signed a pact with the seafolks, and time to time, they spent time with him. He was a good human, the only one they knew right now.

“He went to the… huh… How did he call that…”

“Aquarimum?”

“Oh yes. Anyway. He went there and he arrived in time.” Souma lowered his eyes before whispering: “You were about to become bubbles…”

“I…”

“No matter how many times he tried to talk with you, you didn’t listen. So he… jumped in the water and caught you.”

“Why don’t I remember?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you thought it was a dream who knows? I don’t care, Kaoru, I thought I would have never see you again. The children were worried, and Father… He wanted to declare war.”

            Kaoru gulped. He didn’t know his father-in-law would have been able to do that.

“Fortunately, he didn’t.”

“Fortunately, Kanata-dono exists. What would have happened if he didn’t…”

            He saw Souma shiverred, and Kaoru took him between his arms, Souma’s purple tail against his.

“What happened to my beautiful tail?”

“The net cut it a little bit. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to move soon.”

“I do hope so! I have to show all the women how handsome I am.”

            Souma swam away and hit him in the head.

“I can’t believe you’re only thinking about that. You’re such a disgrace, Kaoru.”

“I know~ But you like me like that.”

“Hmf, I wonder why I love you every day, actually.”

“It hurts!”

            Souma pulled a face and finally left the cave, letting the blond alone for a moment. So, he had been about to die, huh…? He couldn’t believe he would have done a thing like that, and at the same time, the mere thought of living without Souma terrified him. _Hey, maybe I lost hope at this moment… I should thank Kanata._

            Once his tail healed, he would thank Kanata. He didn’t know how, but he would definitely do it. And from now on, he would tell Souma every day how much he loved him. If there is something that his nightmare taught him, it was that he couldn’t live without him. Their lives might be long, but he knew that it could end faster than expected, because of humans, because of other seafolks.

            And that’s why he promised to himself to stay besides Souma as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU, and actually, maybe I'll wrote a sequel...? Or a prequel... who knows!


End file.
